


Don't Make it Bad

by Fiondi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Bigbro!Dean, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Hey Jude, Light Angst, Memories, References to the Beatles, Young Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters, barely any angst, kind of, like level 1 angst, my first flashback fic, my second supernatural fic, pretty much no angst, young!samanddean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiondi/pseuds/Fiondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's out on a hunt (again). Dean babysits Sammy (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make it Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265770) by [sassbuttcasbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbuttcasbutt/pseuds/sassbuttcasbutt). 



> First off, if anyone can think of a better title, PLEASE let me know. God. Okay. So this might seem a little out of character, but it's not really an AU. This is *not* Wincest. It wasn't meant to be, anyway. Also, there was some text post going around on Tumblr that said something about Mary singing Dean "Hey Jude" (I'll spare you the angst), so that's where I got that idea from. Quick reminder- John is out on a hunt, Dean (about 10 years old) babysits Sam (who is like 6 in this). Easy as pie, nothing new. Enjoy!

Dean woke up in the middle of the night to Sammy's screams and rolling thunder. He recognized the voice instantly and grabbed the knife from under his pillow as he searched the room for Sam, for the threat, but no one, no _thing_ , was in sight.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Where are you, what's wrong?!"   
  
Sam started to say something, but crashing thunder from the storm outside drowned out his voice, and after a few moments, Dean could only hear the thump of rain on the windows and Sammy's soft cries. Dean looked around for the closest place to their bed that a six-year-old child could hide in - Under the table. A second after the thought, Dean was there. He dropped his knife, and the sound of his knees when they hit the floor as he knelt next to Sam was covered by more thunder and heavy rainfall. Sam was curled up in a ball, ears covered by his hands, face buried in his knees.

"Crap, Sammy! Again?" Dean said, boyish features frowning as he looked down on his little brother's tiny figure.

Every time there was a thunderstorm, Sam would freak out. _He'll get over it, grow out of it someday,_ their father would say. Not to say he was a cold man, no sir. Sam was just a child, after all, and on those nippy nights, when John was home, he'd hold Sammy close and sing _Hey Jude_   (just like Mary would when Sam was a baby, as she rocked back and forth, able to quiet his cries every time) till he could hear Sam hum along with him, his young lungs able to match the tune well; that's when he knew he was okay.

"I'm s-sorry, Dean, p-please…" Sam stuttered, his face twisted and wet from crying. He looked up, uncovered his ears, and stretched out towards Dean.

"Alright, come here," Dean said as he pulled Sammy into his lap.

The crack of thunder filled the small motel room again, and Sam jumped a little before more sobs shook his body. Dean squeezed his eyes shut for a second and sighed, he hated to see his little brother like this. Then he cleared his throat, wrapped his arms around Sammy, and started to sing as he swayed to and fro.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad…"_

Dean could hear Sam sniffling, rain tinkling-

_"… just take a sad song, and make it better…"_

_"Remember to let her into your heart,"_

_"Then you can start to make it better..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :) Also, I might continue this, or just leave it as is. If I were to add another chapter, it would be a little bit of dialogue between the boys after Sam finally calms down, or when John gets back later that night, or now that I'm thinking about it, both! I'll probably be editing this a lot. So yeah, just comment please <3


End file.
